


Prompt Me

by Jekkah



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note: So, over on Facebook, we have a Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge where we are given a quote each day to use to write a 500 or less word drabble. It's suppose to go on for a year. We had a similar lyric challenge in the past. I've decided to attempt to do this one for In Plain Sight (as the last one is dedicated to Criminal Minds). I hope you enjoy the drabbles! And if anyone would like to join, please contact me on FB – Jekkah Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Me

PROMPT #001 – MARY/MARSHALL

"Remember what you said. When you start blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault... there's no coming back from that."

He knew Mary blamed herself for his broken engagement. After all, Marshall had made her promise to back away, to not call. And she had done just that. For six months, not a single phone call passed from her to him of a personal natural.

That all changed the night Mark and Norah were hit by a drunk driver.

Mark was killed instantly. His last act as a father was to turn the car so that the back passenger side, where Norah's car seat sat, received the least impact, sealing his own fate. Still, Norah ended up in critical condition.

Overwhelmed by worry, and in a daze, Mary's first call was to Marshall. He rushed to her side and remained there until Norah opened those bright, blue eyes three days later. After another two, Mary calmed down enough to realize what she had requested of him and sent him home.

He opened the door to a note and an empty closet.

Mary pulled sharply away from him after that. She became quiet, nearly withdrawn. It came to a head when Marshall received an e-mail from the Chicago office about a job posting that Mary inquired about. He bullied her onto the same spot where they had that conversation nearly eight months before.

Marshall yelled at her until she agreed it wasn't her fault. Then, he kissed her until she melted into his arms. He apologized for the speech until they were both in tears. Then, she dragged him out of the office and to her home.

He stayed for the remainder of their lives.

PROMPT #002 – MARY/MARSHALL

"That's what's important, isn't it. He was wrong and you were right, and while you were arguing about it the little girl died."

"What are you doing here, Mare?" Marshall asked as he walked up to Mary. His cool exterior as he peered down to her gave away none of the inner turmoil and fear that he felt.

"Watching. Thinking. Trying not to think," she replied, her eyes remaining on the workers cutting the baseball field in front of her.

Marshall sighed as he sat down next to her. "You had Mark in a near panic. He said today was the first time that you let him pick up Norah unplanned and it seems that it threw him into a tizzy."

Mary huffed. "Don't say 'tizzy'."

"His vexation was high enough that he called me," Marshall continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Mark doesn't call me. Ever."

"I'm trying to grow as a person," she retorted. After a beat, "I'm sorry he called you. He shouldn't have done that."

Inwardly, he cringed as he was once again reminded of the distance between the two of them. "Of course, he should have. I'm your best friend."

Mary froze. "Are you?" She kept going when he opened his mouth to protest. "Because I'm pretty sure that my best friend would know that my daughter took her first steps last week. My best friend would know that Jinx fell off the wagon, and that, while it was only for a night, I had to threaten to take away the kids to get her to go back to meetings. My best friend would know that Brandi's showing all the signs of taking off again because new motherhood is too much for her. My best friend would know all of these things. Do you?"

"No," Marshall whispered.

"There you go." She stood and began to walk away.

"It's your father's birthday," Marshall called out. She stopped and turned towards him. "He used to take you to baseball games when things were good and the track was closed. That's why you're here. It's also part of the reason that you stuck around with Raph for so long and why you panicked every time he wasn't part of the team. You thought it was a sign that you belonged together."

Marshall advanced towards. "I am your best friend. I may not have acted like it lately, but I am. And I'm going to prove it to you."

Mary stuck a hand on her hip. "What about Detective Barbie?"

"We're over. We just haven't finalized it yet."

"So, now that she's dumped you, this is what? You crawling back because you have no one else?" Mary asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

Marshall shook his head. "This about me putting things right with us."

She gave him a tight smile. She tossed over her shoulder as she moved away. "You can start by buying me a beer."

PROMPT #003 - NORAH

"When the people around you are all one way, and you're not... You can't help but feel like there's something wrong with you."

She hated spending time with her dad's family. She loved her dad and her grandma. They rarely understood her, but they tried. She couldn't say the same about her step-mother and her step-siblings made it plainly clear that they thought she was weird.

She didn't like spending time with her mother's family much either. They loved her, too, but she spent her entire time defending her likes and dislikes and why she didn't want to do dance or wear pigtails. Besides, the comparisons to her cousin were more than she could take most days.

She was fairly indifferent to school. She didn't care for most of them, but she got along with nearly all of them. She had gotten a reputation early on as one not to be messed with and one who would defend others, which allowed her to easily move through the different groups with little friction. It also allowed her to be scary smart without being hassled.

There was no place that she would rather be than in her home, eating dinner at the dining room table, her step-father sitting across from her, quizzing her on random facts, while her mother alternately rolled her eyes and beamed with pride. They never treated her as odd; never asked her to be anything she wasn't. They knew when to draw her out and when to let her be.

With them, she never felt anything but normal.


End file.
